


A Meeting of Minds

by ximeria



Series: 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) [6]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Erik swears he won't ever agree with professor Xavier, an offer is made that he really doesn't want to turn down. Possibly he's not in his right mind, or possibly he's just a lot easier to convince when he's being pounded through the mattress.</p><p>Written for the 15th porn battle with the prompt of 'intransigent'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of Minds

**Author's Note:**

> One: This is a porn battle entry. It has sex - that's about the extend of it LOL
> 
> Two: For this week it gets to double for my fic-a-week writing project.

**Intransigent**  
_adjective:_  
1\. Unwilling or refusing to change one's views or to agree about something.  
_noun:_ intransigent; plural noun: intransigents  
1\. An intransigent person.

* * *

"I-I'm still not going to agree-e," Erik muttered into the pillow.

Behind him Charles tightened his hands on Erik's hips.

 _'I know. I'm not asking you to,'_ he replied, voice sunny inside Erik's head, a stark contrast as he punctuated the sentence with a snap of his hips, enthusiastically driving himself deeper into Erik.

Erik groaned and buried his face in the pillow, most definitely not biting it. Had anyone told him at the beginning of the evening that he'd end up here, with his ass in the air, he'd have skinned them alive.

 _'Now, now - all this violence will get you nowhere, my friend,'_ Charles all but sighed.

To think that Erik had spent the afternoon and half the evening arguing mutant rights with professor Xavier, the conversation getting more and more heated until it was either fighting or fucking.

Erik couldn't really say that he'd have prefered the fighting. Sure, he'd thought, more than once, about slugging the self satisfied look off Xavier's face, but this was a far better outlet for the energy they'd worked up.

"I do like that too," Charles muttered, pushing in again, pulling back, slamming forward again, this time so hard he made Erik move forward on the bed, his face up close and personal with the head of the bed. Wooden. Would have been so much more fun if it'd been metal.

Charles retreated back to his powers and Erik didn't have the heart to tell him he didn't want him in his head. He had, after all, spent hours pointing out that they were in their right to have their powers and shouldn't be told to not ever use them.

 _'You'd be missing out on this,'_ Charles told him, wrapping his ghostlike mental fingers around Erik's pleasure center, sliding them through every nerve strand, every nerve bundle that were even remotely tied to Erik's rapidly advancing orgasm.

Erik closed his eyes, breathing shallowly as he felt Charles' movements growing erratic as he obviously wasn't too far from coming either. The slide of his thick hard cock in and out of Erik's ass was all Erik could think about, the counter move of Charles' hand around his cock taking Erik completely by surprise.

The sound escaping him he'd have considered embarrassing at any other point, but right in that moment, he couldn't care less about it. His release washed through him, like a wave of warm water, keeping him cozy, cradling him all the while drowning him in pure want and ecstasy.

Erik came to a moment later. Or maybe minutes. Or hours. He wasn't sure. The first thing that came into focus to him was the contented hum of Charles' mind where it was curled up against his; like a fat, lazy cat that had managed to get all the cream.

Much in the way that Charles was curled up against his back. One hand was still on Erik's waist, squashed between the mattress and Erik's bony hip. The other was splayed out on his abdomen, the heat of Charles' arm like a band of hot metal against his skin.

"Stay?" Charles mumbled against the back of Erik's head. "You're good on your own, I'm good on my own - together I'm sure we could be brilliant."

"More than the sum of our parts?" Erik asked, meaning to sound sarcastic, fully knowing he was failing spectacularly.

"You don't have to walk this path alone, my friend," Charles continued. "And neither do I."

"I'm not going to agree with you," Erik said stubbornly. Mostly just to say it. Out loud.

"I'm not asking you to," Charles repeated. "I've got enough people who never question me, my reasons. I need someone who can hold their own in a debate." _'Also, you're damn fine in bed.'_

Erik opened his mouth to answer, something, anything, then shut it again.

 _'Alone, apart, we are but annoying buzzing flies to the government,'_ Charles explained.

Erik swallowed hard. He normally worked alone. He'd always had trouble playing with others. At least for longer periods of time. "Together we'll be a hornets' nest?" Erik hedged.

This earned him a loud slap to one ass cheek, but Erik wasn't complaining, because Charles left his hand where it was, the skin heating and stinging under it. "I want them to pay attention, and as long as we're opposing each other, they think they're safe. I want to pull that rug out from under their feet."

Erik grinned and felt his cock twitch. He'd always been a sucker for brainy men. Maybe he should stick around for a while. Moving quickly he turned around, rolling on top of Charles and pinning him to the bed.

"Let's start a revolution," he suggested, enjoying the surprised widening of those damned blue eyes and subsequent worry before he swooped in to kiss Charles. He'd meant for it to be a short, brutal kiss as he slid his thigh in between Charles'. But it went on and on as he lost himself to touch and touching, the kiss growing wet and sloppy and revealing far more than he thought he should..l

Which he couldn't really find the energy to be all that bothered about.

The End


End file.
